1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel classes of fluorinated compounds that according to their structure and molecular weight can be chemically reactive or chemically inert. This invention also relates to polymers characterized by high thermal and chemical resistance.
2. Reference to Related Applications
This application is a continuation-in part of application Ser. No. 07/718,663, filed on Jun. 21, 1991, which is, in turn, a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 07/385,119, filed on Jul. 26, 1989.